The Perverts!
by Rykuzha
Summary: - Truth or Dare series- Kali ini tiga orang kesayangan kita berada dalam bahaya! Mayday! Mayday! Bantu mereka dengan sesuatu yang berwarna kuning dan bergerak sangat cepat! AkaKuro, AoKaga, KarmaNagisa
1. Chapter 1

**The Perverts!**

 **by Riryzha**

 **Characters**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi's**

 **Yuusei Matsui's**

-cerita ini penuh dengan ke-OOC-an dan hal tidak lazim lainnya-

 _Part 2 of_ _ **Truth or Dare**_ _series_

.

.

.

Bisa dikatakan mereka beruntung meski hanya sesaat.

Entah dengan kekuatan dari mana mereka bisa bertahan hingga lebih dari 15 jam. Padahal lawan tanding mereka sangatlah licik nan cerdik. Ralat, hanya 2 orang yang cerdik dan satu orang bodoh yang sangat berbahaya bila ketiganya menginginkan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu ada pada mereka yang saat ini tengah bersembunyi.

"Kau yakin kita bisa bertahan di sini dalam beberapa jam lagi?"

Seorang remaja dengan rambut biru langit sepunggung yang dikuncir satu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari tempat baru, Taiga- _san_. Aku mendapat firasat buruk." sahut remaja satu lagi yang bersama mereka.

Mereka seperti kembar. Sama-sama memiliki rambut biru langit dan kulit seputih susu. Namun yang membuat mereka berbeda sangat mencolok adalah gaya rambut dan kepribadian mereka. Yang satu memiliki rambut panjang dengan bibir yang sering kali mengumbar senyum sementara yang lainnya berambut pendek dengan ekspresi sangat datar meski berada dalam situasi genting seperti saat ini.

"Begitukah? Aku sudah mulai lelah dengan ini semua, Tetsuya, Nagisa." satu-satunya orang yang lebih tua dari mereka mendudukkan diri dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kayu yang telah dikunci rapat. Bahkan sederet gembok membingkai dua sisi pintu agar aman.

"Sebenarnya kami juga sudah tidak sanggup." Nagisa ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah Taiga seraya menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bisa bertahan selama ini." sahut Tetsuya yang sudah lebih dulu bersandar di pojok ruangan yang tidak luas dan minim perabotan itu.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menyerah saja?" Dua remaja bersurai biru itu menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Kalau Taiga- _san_ melakukan itu, Daiki- _nii_ tidak akan mengampunimu dan memberi jeda barang semenitpun."

"Kalian pun juga sama, bukan?" Taiga tersenyum miris.

"Ini semua karena ulah Daiki- _nii_! Bisa-bisanya dia mengusulkan hal seperti itu." Nagisa memberengut.

"Dan kedua adikku sama mesumnya dengan kakak kalian." Taiga tertawa canggung.

"Aku jadi meragukan siapa sebenarnya kakak kandung kita, Tetsu- _nii_?"

"Entahlah, Nagisa. Sepertinya kakak _blueberry_ kita salah asuhan semasa kecilnya." Taiga tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Dan dua adik _cherry_ -ku terlalu sering menonton film barat semasa kecil. Tahu sendirikan di sana tidak ada sensor filmnya sama sekali?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita mengusut masalah ini, Nagisa. Kita minta bertukar kakak saja kepada Ayah dan Ibu." Nagisa mengangguk cepat sementara Taiga menahan tawa yang hampir membahana.

"Taiga sayang! Kamu di mana? Abang Daiki merindukanmu!"

Ketiganya membeku di tempat begitu sayup-sayup terdengar suara sang Aomine sulung.

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya bisa menjauhkan diri dari pintu dengan tubuh bergetar dan muka merah padam.

"Eh item! Jangan berisik. Kalau kau teriak begitu mereka bakal kabur!" mereka dapat mendengar suara Karma yang mengomeli Daiki. Disusul pula suara derap langkah yang kian mendekati ruangan tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Sopan dikit sama calon kakak iparmu sendiri dong!" balas Daiki.

"Dih, siapa yang mau punya kakak ipar sepertimu? Mending aku suruh Taiga- _nii_ sama Shintarou- _nii_. Benar kan Sei- _nii_?" ketiganya dapat membayangkan Seijuurou menganggukkan kepala seraya menajamkan pendengarannya.

" _Sorry_ aja, si mata empat itu sudah sama si Kazu Kazu itu. Kandidat terkuat cuma aku seorang." Tetsuya dan Nagisa memutar bola mata mereka malas. Kakak mereka memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri melebihi gunung _everest_.

"Kalau kalian teriak terus aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka." satu kalimat dari Seijuurou sukses membungkam keduanya.

Dari dalam ruangan Tetsuya hanya bisa memberi sinyal pada Taiga dan Nagisa dengan ibu jari yang digerakkan melintang di depan leher.

 _'Mati kita!'_

Kemudian mereka mendengar Seijuurou melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lagi pula... walau aku masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan Taiga- _nii_ kepada Daiki, tapi dengan idenya kita bisa mendapat apa yang kita mau kan, Karma?"

Tetsuya dan Nagisa hanya bisa berpelukan sambil menyumpah serapahi sang kakak dalam hati.

Taiga mendongakkan kepala dan menemukan jendela yang tingginya dapat ia jangkau. Pelan-pelan ia tepuk pundak kedua _bluenette_ itu lalu menunjuk ke arah jendela. Keduanya pun mengangguk.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak ada di sini. Ayo kita cari ke tempat lain." lambat laun suara langkah ketiganya kian mengecil lalu hilang.

Taiga, Tetsuya dan Nagisa akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Jangan lagi kita mau main _Truth or Dare_ dengan mereka."

Pastinya mereka tidak akan pernah mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali. Apalagi kalau menyangkut harga diri dan kehormatan mereka. Bayangkan saja. Kalau kau memilih _Truth_ , kau harus menceritakan seluruh kisah hidupmu. Memangnya mereka mau membuat autobiografi apa? Akhirnya dengan berat hati mereka memilih _Dare_. Dan sungguh licik akal ketiganya. _Dare_ -nya pun tidak main-main. Mereka bertiga diberikan kebebasan untuk kabur dan bersembunyi. Namun bila mereka tertangkap...

 _MEREKA HARUS MENERIMA HUKUMAN 'ITU' TIGA HARI TIGA MALAM DENGAN JEDA HANYA BERUPA JAM MAKAN PAGI, SIANG DAN MALAM._

Sungguh _Dare_ yang hanya diajukan oleh orang mesum!

"Aku masih sayang tubuhku. Sungguh." gumam Taiga yang diiyakan kedua _bluenette_ di hadapannya.

Taiga sangat paham bagaimana buasnya seorang Aomine Daiki dalam hal 'itu'. Ia pun juga sangat mengenal betapa sadis kedua adiknya itu. _Kami-sama_... mengapa mereka bertiga memiliki pasangan yang sangat luar biasa mesum?

"Di sini rupanya kalian." ketiganya membatu.

Ketiganya memandang ngeri kenop pintu yang berguncang karena digerakkan secara kasar dari luar ruangan.

 _ **'DOR DOR DOR'**_

Wajah ketiganya memucat ketiga gembok-gembok itu bergerak tak beraturan karena pintunya digedor paksa.

 _'Kami-sama, tasukete!'_

Perlahan namun pasti gembok-gembok itu tak kuasa menahan tekanan dari luar. Membuat tiga orang di dalam merinding disko sementara tiga orang di luar menyeringai buas.

Ketika keenam orang itu sibuk dengan pintu, mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka dari jendela sambil tertawa karena mendapat tontonan gratis.

" _Nurufufufu~_ ini menarik."

Akankah sosok itu menolong tiga orang yang sudah pucat pasi itu atau malah merekam satu persatu bagian hukuman mereka?

END


	2. Pengumuman Sequel!

Horeee saya lagi-lagi PHP-in anak orang ! XD

Saya berencana mau buat sequel the perverts.

Tapi saya bingung...  
Sequelnya mending One-shot atau chapter?

Ditunggu ya komentarnya! Nanti saya vote suara terbanyak ;)  
Dan bagi yang sudah vote di wattpad tidak perlu lagi vote di ya ;;)

-Salam Para Seme!


End file.
